Like The Tides
by Sea Rover
Summary: Charlotte screamed. She tried not to give up on fighting the man, but she was beginning to feel weak from his tossing her about and marring her face and body. She felt numb and sick to her stomach, and time started to pass more quickly. Her lungs ached from her cries, and her spirit was crushed... Captain Jack Sparrow/OC (…Rating may change)
1. Lord Archer Holden

_**Intro/Chapter 1**_

_**Lord Archer Holden**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates Of The Caribbean…**_

**(¯ˆ·.¸(¯ˆ·.¸(¯ˆ·.¸(¯ˆ·.¸(¯ˆ·.¸(¯ˆ·.¸**

The echo of music began to fade slightly as Charlotte climbed the staircase in pursuit of her room. This would be her last night as a guest in the large mansion. She let out a small sigh, but in truth she was quite eager for the night to be over. The party downstairs would likely go on for a few more hours, but Charlotte was tired. To be rather frank, she was sick of listening to the women and gentlemen of _high society_ talk about their lives, or the money they had, or how they despised the filth of the earth. True enough, not every wealthy person was bigheaded, nevertheless she'd heard enough.

The floor creaked from behind her, and Charlotte turned around. Standing at the top of the stairs was Lord Archer Holden. He was the owner of the grand home in which she'd been a guest for the past month. Quite the generous man, he'd organized for many visiting rich citizens from England to stay in his mansion, as they enjoyed a long visit to the Caribbean, Port Royal to be exact.

He was presently dressed in the men's highest respected fashion, his clothes made of rich fabric and his fingers adorned with a couple of diamond rings. Even his body was in good shape, and to describe his face as pleasing to the woman's eye would be a great underestimation. Of course the gentleman was married, and though attractive, Charlotte held no interest in the man apart from a simple friendship.

"Good evening, Lord Holden." She stepped to the side as he walked slowly in her direction.

"Mrs. Pearl, you look very lovely. Tell me you are not retiring from the festivities so early?" His voice was smooth and carried a hint of curiosity, and was that something else…?

It still felt strange when addressed by that surname, but Charlotte hadn't dared to give them her real one. She smiled inside herself.

"I am all but drained of energy, My Lord. Thank you for allowing me to visit your home. I have enjoyed my time here very much." It was a small lie, but it was all Charlotte could do to be polite.

"Indeed." At that moment, he leaned in close to her, their bodies nearly touching and Charlotte's back hit the wall. "Tell me, how _much exactly_ have you liked it?" The words came out in a suggestive whisper.

Charlotte felt her insides tremble, but she tried to remain calm. "Lord Holden, I believe you have misunderstood. I was simply expressing my appreciation-"

"Certainly. Then you will not mind showing me just how grateful you are."

His lips plunged down powerfully onto hers. Charlotte made an effort to scream, but the sound was easily muffled by his mouth. He pushed her harder against the wall and locked her wrist in a firm hold. He stopped the kiss and held a finger up to her swelling lips. "Do _not _make another sound."

He moved his finger away and started dragging the woman in the direction of her chamber. "Sir, please. I can't imagine your wife would be-"

"Don't talk about her either." He sounded angry, and Charlotte was beginning to panic. This wasn't the first sort of… difficult situation she'd encountered in her lifetime. Except the other few times, she'd managed to get out of it with success.

"Please!" She was yelling this time, in hopes the cry of her voice might be heard elsewhere.

Holden sighed furiously and yanked her along and into the room. He slammed and locked the door behind him then tossed the woman onto the floor. "Fine, if that's how you're going to be. No one is going to hear you anyway. The music downstairs will drown out any screams you make."

Charlotte felt the tears welling up behind her eyes, and she tried to calm down. She had to focus.

As he stepped towards her, Holden pulled off his wig. He didn't bother with his other garments just yet as he didn't want to ruin his entire appearance. Once he'd finished with her, he planned to fix himself back up and return to his party. Oh what fun this was. He almost felt like laughing in the dark bedroom.

Charlotte struggled back to her feet and tried to remain composed. Her legs were shaking, and she kept racing ideas through her head on how to escape this man's advances.

He backhanded her.

She nearly toppled over again but somehow managed to stay on her feet. She touched her face gently. "What-"

"_That_ is a warning. Stop fighting me if you want to have any pretty things left to your face when I'm through with you."

"People would see me," she tried to reason with him.

He chuckled, knowing something she did not. "Perhaps that would be true. However, you are to be _out_ of my house before the break of dawn tomorrow. Do you understand?"

"What is the meaning of this? Have I wronged you in some way?" She would stall him, maybe talk him out of it. With reason and time she might still have a chance.

"No, my dear, I simply _want _to do this to you. Now please stop trying to win. We're not going to talk anymore, or at least I won't listen if you do."

Without delay, Holden grabbed the lady's arms and thrust her towards the bed. He was on top of her before she had the chance to flee. Reaching down, he began to mercilessly rip off her gown. He had more strength than he let on, and he tore the fabric with ease. She struggled underneath him, and Holden pinched her sharply. He then proceeded to unbutton hit pants.

Charlotte screamed. She tried not to give up on fighting the man, but she was beginning to feel weak from his tossing her about and marring her face and body. She felt numb and sick to her stomach, and time started to pass more quickly. Her lungs ached from her cries, and her spirit was crushed.

Once he'd finished, Holden stared down at the motionless woman. She did not look at him. Her body was shivering, and he suddenly laughed. "Well, at least you had a spirit of fire."

**(¯ˆ·.¸(¯ˆ·.¸(¯ˆ·.¸(¯ˆ·.¸(¯ˆ·.¸(¯ˆ·.¸**

Captain Jack Sparrow looked up from his compass and grinned as the sun peaked up from the horizon. The view was spectacular and the waters sparkled with mystical colors. Port Royal was very close, which also meant his lady was only a small distance away from his welcoming arms. One month was far too much time to spend away from one's… errr, other half, per se. True enough, Jack loved the woman. But he was a bloody pirate captain, and that word was usually forbidden in his vocabulary, when it came to mean how he _felt_ about another person anyway.

Jack groaned and rolled his eyes at his own ridiculous thoughts. He turned abruptly to his men and began shouting orders.

It was high time he set eyes on that beautiful woman once again.

**(¯ˆ·.¸(¯ˆ·.¸(¯ˆ·.¸(¯ˆ·.¸(¯ˆ·.¸(¯ˆ·.¸**

**A/N: DUN-DUN-DUUUUN! What do yuh think so far, Mateys?! Should I continue wit' dis story? I'm quite eager to know your thoughts ;) **

**Please leave a Review, My Darlings! **


	2. The Letter

**_Chapter 2_**

**_The Letter_**

**A/N: Thank you so much to all my reviewers: ****_FloodFeSTeR, linalove, MiniCinnamon99, and Guests_****! You guys are awesome!**

**Hope you like this next chapter as well :D**

**(Please don't forget to login so I can thank you more personally! :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates Of The Caribbean…**

**(¯ˆ·.¸(¯ˆ·.¸(¯ˆ·.¸(¯ˆ·.¸(¯ˆ·.¸(¯ˆ·.¸**

His boots made a splashing sound as he jumped out of the dingy and into the shallow waters. With a small bit of effort, Jack hauled the boat up onto the sandy beach. He gazed around himself to see tall palm trees, their green massive leaves blowing in the wind, and the bright morning sky. It would be a small walk to the city limits of Port Royal, on account of his choice to anchor the _Black Pearl_ a safe distance away from the harbor. Jack hadn't been all too keen on the idea of sailing his beloved ship right into a swarm of His Majesty's royal vessels.

A gush of wind blew past him, and Jack reached up to hold down his hat. He glanced to the sky momentarily, but the weather looked promising. Jack shrugged and began to make his way for Port Royal.

The streets were busy with life when he arrived. Carts raced past him and several people bustled about the town. Jack caught a glimpse of the docks from his standing point, and he felt a wave of unease pass through his system. For a notorious pirate like himself to just go about walking freely through the streets of Port Royal was not exactly a wise endeavor. Jack swallowed then put on his most confident grin. He'd keep a watchful eye out for redcoats or anything else that might threaten his person.

With skilled awareness, Jack stepped farther out into the path and began walking in search of his destination point. Many different aromas passed underneath his nose as he ambled along, some were good and others were sure to have come from the most unholy filth of the earth. He plugged his nose once, then another time he sniffed the scent with interest. It smelled of roast beef and some kind of seasonings. Jack felt his stomach grumble as he imagined the other foods that might accompany such a feast, not to mention rum.

A moment later, he found a building with a sign hanging from above that read _Sally's Coffee_; this was definitely the place. Without hesitation, Jack made for the steps and entered the café. It must have been popular even among the rich, for he noted many gentleman dressed in expensive fabrics sitting at the tables. While most of them kept chattering away, a few turned and stared in his direction. One man inhaled and put a handkerchief to his nose. Jack tipped his hat to the man and smirked. He nearly laughed as the gentleman gasped and looked away, whispering to his fellow supporters.

Jack strolled towards the bar and smiled at the familiar face.

An older woman with grey hair pulled up into a bun and a friendly countenance greeted him, "Hello, Captain."

"Miss Sally, what a pleasure it is to set eyes on you again."

A large blush rose to her cheeks, and she waved a hand in dismissal at his compliment. "Oh dear Sir, you should not flatter an old woman such as meself."

Jack leaned over the counter slightly. "And _why_ not?"

Sally pushed him back and away from her with a smile. "You know very well why not. But thank ye for the kinds words, Jack. It does an old lady somethin' fierce when a handsome man says nice things to 'er."

The pirate grinned happily and glanced around himself with eager eyes before looking back towards Sally. "Tell me, have you seen me lovely lady this morning?"

Her expression changed rather dramatically in response to his question. Reaching into a pocket in the side of her dress, Sally took out a folded piece of paper. Gingerly, she placed the document on the counter top in front of him. "Charlotte did come by earlier this monrin'. She barely spoke to me when she did, but she asked me to give you that there letter."

Jack narrowed his eyes and glared down at the piece of paper for a few seconds. He supposed the best thing would be for him to actually read it. "So she's gone now?"

Sally shrugged. "I don't rightly now. She only thanked me then went away."

"Ah." He paused and took the letter in his hands. "Might I have a drink, Love, while I read this anyway?"

"Of course. How does a nice cup of coffee sound?"

A lopsided grin covered his face, and the woman held up a knowing finger.

"Right, I have just the thing." She disappeared to the back for a moment and returned with a large glass bottle. "Compliments of the house, Jack."

He took the flagon and pulled out the cork with his teeth. "You're too kind to us pirates, Miss Sally."

"Oh posh. Read the letter already or I'll take that rum right back from yer filthy hands."

After taking a large drink, Jack acquiesced to her request. He opened the seal and unfolded the piece.

_Dear Jack,_

_Before I get to far, I want you to know that my decision has nothing to do with my happiness in our marriage. I cannot even begin to express in words how I truly enjoyed all the times we spent together. Please don't ever forget, that I love you._

_By the time you've read this, I will no longer be among the land of the living. _

_I am not a good person. I have realized this quite recently, and I came to a rather dreadful place in my body and soul. I cannot live with myself. I know what has to be done, so I will be taking such measures to end it all._

_Please… be happy, Jack. I understand it might be hard at first, but you must let me go. I know in time, you will find a way. _

_I am sorry._

_Love,_

_Charlotte_

Jack was holding onto the letter with such a grip by the time he'd finished that it was nearly wrinkled in his hands. He felt as though his boots had been nailed to the floor, and he forgot how to speak. It seemed as though ages had passed before he finally looked up and into the curious face of Miss Sally. His next words came out raspy and quiet, "How long ago was she here?"

"She came by just barely past the crack of dawn. Is everything alright? She did have quite the strange wit about her this morning."

"She's dead."

** (¯ˆ·.¸(¯ˆ·.¸(¯ˆ·.¸(¯ˆ·.¸(¯ˆ·.¸(¯ˆ·.¸**

Jack stared at the bulkhead of his cabin. He wasn't really looking at it but rather staring off into space. He was slumped into a large chair with a half empty bottle of rum in his hand. A few other bottles were discarded on the deck next to his boots. Every minute felt like an hour. He didn't know what to do. Jack wanted to feel good. He wanted a woman in his arms, to feel her soft hair and touch her enchanting skin. He wanted to kiss her lips and watch her eyes close in euphoria as he rocked his hips against her body and came to satisfy his own desires. He wanted to fall asleep next to her and never have to say goodbye.

Jack wanted all those things and with one woman in particular.

Charlotte.

He snickered. This was all his own damn fault. He'd allowed himself to grown fond of _one_ woman, and look how that turned out. In his past, Jack had always been against such an idea. But no, he had to go and bloody give his heart to the lady, dare he even think those words.

It was selfish, truly. Her choice of throwing her own damned soul into the pit of hell and leaving him with not but a single letter. Fucking selfish indeed! Jack hated her.

It didn't help that her scent permanently stained his sheets either. Cruel woman.

There was a knock on the door, and Jack stirred. He didn't answer it. The knock came again, and this time the door was pushed open.

A handsomely dressed tall figure walked into his cabin. He was clad in a fresh navy blue uniform, an admiral in the King's Royal Navy to be sure.

The expression on Jack's face was not in the least bit altered. He did look over the man standing before him, but then his eyes wondered back to the bulkhead. "Come to arrest me, have you?"

Admiral Jasper Breckin let out a sigh. "You know me better than that, Jack Sparrow."

The pirate's lip twitched. He did not correct the man, however.

"Hmm, that is strange. Mr. Gibbs did warn me of your… current predicament."

Jack ruffled his eyebrows but once again said nothing.

The admiral tried to hold back a groan as he took the initiative and sat down in a chair near the table. He relaxed into the seat and faced the other man. "We are old friends, Jack. Can you please try and remember that for the next few minutes? I am sorry about what happened, truly."

Jack glared down at his bottle of rum for a moment longer. When he looked back up, he seemed to have temporarily come back into the land of the living. "Aye, I assume you're here about the treasure?"

"Yes. While most things are in order, something has come up."

"Go on," Jack said.

"The item, which I had recently hoped of purchasing from a gentleman in England, is now in the possession of a merchant in the East India Trading Company. The problem: the new owner does not wish to give up the trinket, no matter what the price."

The pirate captain shrugged. "There is a simple solution, Mate."

Jasper leaned back and folded his arms. The look on his face was set in determination. "You know very well that I cannot and _will not_ be a part of such a crime-"

"You don't have to be. Just tell me the man's name and-"

"Absolutely not."

Jack raised the bottle of rum to his mouth and took a large swig. When he finished and wiped off his lips with the sleeve of his shirt, he frowned at his guest. "So, you're going to make things difficult then."

The admiral stared at his old comrade in disbelief. "Since when, Jack, are you so eager to kill a man without a second thought?"

"I'm a pirate, Mate. That's what we do." He nearly spat the words out, though he didn't make eye contact with the other man.

"You might be a filthy sea dog, but you're not a murderer."

"People change."

Jasper sighed and stood up from his chair. "You don't have to _change_ because of what happened, Jack."

"This has nothing to do with _her!_" Jack stood up, with a heated anger coursing through his veins.

Admiral Breckin threw up his hands in slight aggravation. "I need to get back to my office rather quickly. That being said, I don't have time to argue. I will figure out some way to acquire the object of value, then I shall send word to you in Nassau Port. I assume at some point you will make sail in that general direction."

"Aye, and what exactly is this _article_?"

"It is an ancient dagger, forged by one of the Vikings of old. It is said to be the key to gaining entrance to the _Siren's Treasure_."

**(¯ˆ·.¸(¯ˆ·.¸(¯ˆ·.¸(¯ˆ·.¸(¯ˆ·.¸(¯ˆ·.¸**

**A/N: Arg! What be yuh thinkin' now, me Scallywags! **

**Best leave a review if ye be wantin' to find out more about dear old Jack ;) **


	3. Anna's Pub

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Anna's Pub**_

**A/N: Hello everybody! I am terribly sorry it took me so very long to update. I was ehh, marooned on an island, per se. But alas, I have escaped :D **

**I must send out a big thanks my reviewers: **_**FloodFeSTeR**__** , linalove, **__**I'm A Fluffy Panda**__**, **_**and**_**MiniCinnamon99**_**. I really appreciate the support, my lovelies! :)**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates Of The Caribbean…**_

**(¯ˆ·.¸(¯ˆ·.¸(¯ˆ·.¸(¯ˆ·.¸(¯ˆ·.¸(¯ˆ·.¸**

_(Three months later…)_

Something knocked against the wall, and the sound of a woman's moan echoed in Charlotte's ears. She turned and buried her head into the mattress, covering her ears with the pillow. It didn't help that she _knew _who the woman in the other room was either. Josie was very much the young, attractive, and outgoing whore that every scallywag who passed through Nassau Port wanted to sleep with. During the last few months, she had also become Charlotte's close friend. While Charlie was rather sickened by the choice of work her companion used to get by in life, she honestly couldn't imagine getting through each week without her.

The wind howled and blew a strong gust through her window, rustling the curtains. Charlie stretched her arms and legs then crawled out of the bed. Wrapping her shawl more tightly around body, she strolled towards the open window and looked out into the dark night. Dim lights could still be seen swaying to and fro. She closed her eyes and thought of the _Black Pearl._

_She could see pitch black sails high above her, and up in the crow's nest a man perched with his spyglass, looking out for passing ships. The wood of the deck creaked, and the sound of boots rushing down the ladder and onto the main deck echoed in her ears. Two pirates laughed as they continued their swordplay, one nearly jabbing the other with the tip of his weapon. Waves crashed up against the hull of the ship, and the quartermaster shouted orders out to the other pirates._

_Standing near the port railing, a man with dreadlocks and a captain's hat and coat looked out to sea. Charlotte's heart skipped a beat, and she took in a deep breath. The pirate captain spun around slowly to face her. His dark eyes seemed to peer into her soul, and his lips curled up into a grin._

Charlie banged her fist against the wall and yelled out into the night. She felt the tears well up in her eyes, but she refused to let them escape. She could not keep doing this. How was she to go on if she let her weakness always get the best of her?

She walked away from the window with a strong resolve to move on. This was the only way.

**(¯ˆ·.¸(¯ˆ·.¸(¯ˆ·.¸(¯ˆ·.¸(¯ˆ·.¸(¯ˆ·.¸**

A wagon drove past her with all speed, almost knocking the basket out of her arms. But Charlie was familiar with the streets of Nassau Port and she recovered easily. Making her way back home from the market, she passed by a richly-dressed man who seemed to be staring at her. She ignored him without a second thought, but the gentleman make a quick move and blocked her path.

"Just a word, my lady."

Charlotte tried to step around him, but he put up his hand. "No, thank you-"

"I don't think you understand. I have quite the proposition for you, Miss? It will pay much more than you are making at the present, I can assure you." Though his form was small, the man's voice was confident and his mind was set.

"My name is of no concern to you, and I demand that you leave me alone. Good day, Sir." Charlie shoved his palm out of the way, but he in turn grabbed her arm with a vice grip.

"Miss Smith-"

"That is not my name."

"It will be if you refuse to give me your name. Now then, you _will _ hear me out, and then you can be on your way. I have a certain… _friend_ who is in need of protecting. I have come to you because I believe you would be a perfect candidate for the job. And when I promised good wages in return, I meant every word of it. Now then, can I trust you to help me?"

Charlotte gazed at the man in puzzlement. His eyes and expression were less threatening but more soft, almost pleading, instead. He remained firm and confident, but his intentions were not as they had appeared before. "I-you want me to do what? Why do you think I would be any good at protecting anyone? I am only a woman."

"And yet you manage to work nights as a barmaid, _not_ a wench. I have not seen you take one single man to your bedroom. _And _you can defend yourself quite well from the brutes who have tried to get their way in between your legs."

"You _spy_ on me?" She considered backing away, but his grip was unrelenting.

"Only for the good of my operation. I had to know for sure if you would be worthy enough. Now back to the question, can I trust you with the rest of the information? And by that I mean will you accept the task of protecting one woman in particular?"

**(¯ˆ·.¸(¯ˆ·.¸(¯ˆ·.¸(¯ˆ·.¸(¯ˆ·.¸(¯ˆ·.¸**

Setting down her two bags, the dark woman took a good look at her surroundings. It was only one room with a single bed in the middle, the headboard to the wall and a window across the way on the other side of the chamber. She was quiet and didn't speak for a few minutes.

Charlotte watched her curiously. The lady had beautiful dark hair that curled and was pulled up on top of her head. Though she wore makeup, Charlie could tell the woman was quite the beauty with or without facial powders. She wore a dress that looked common, but anyone could see clearly that her body was the perfect shape. It wasn't a wonder she had a lover who put so much money into keeping her safe. Then again, there were many beautiful women who were not so lucky.

"It is small but-"

"Oh no! It is quite perfect." Angelina grabbed her hands gently and looked into her eyes. "Really, you don't know how much this means to me. Thank you."

Charlie smiled then left the woman to herself and went back down to _Anna's Pub_, the local tavern directly below her apartment. She went to the kitchen and found Josie waiting there with an expectant look on her face.

"So, you are going to look after a runaway slave?"

"You mustn't say a word!" Charlie wanted to cover her friend's mouth but abstained from the impulse.

Josie shrugged and stood up from her stool. "I understand. But I wouldn' do it. You'll have to keep yer job as a barmaid here anyways, or else they'd figure somethin' peculiar was goin' on. Since you'd 'ave the money but no job and all. At least that's 'ow it would look."

"I don't mind. She's not exactly a runaway."

"It doesn't make much difference. If you get caught-"

"We live in Nassau Port. There isn't much of a law here anyhow."

Josie pulled a bottle of rum down from a shelf and took a long drink. "Yea but there always be trouble."

**(¯ˆ·.¸(¯ˆ·.¸(¯ˆ·.¸(¯ˆ·.¸(¯ˆ·.¸(¯ˆ·.¸**

_(One month later…)_

"Well? Good news or bad?" Joshamee Gibbs stared at his long-time comrade from across the table.

Captain Jack Sparrow let the parchment slip from his fingers, and it fluttered down and away from him. "My good friend, Admiral Breckin, says he found the merchant and that he no longer possesses the dagger…" He reached up and pulled his eyebrows together in annoyance. "In other words, we have lost the bloody most important article in this treasure hunt. We can't go any further without the damned thing." "So, is Breckin giving up then?" "No, he wants to keep looking, but we have nowhere to start. Bugger me, it took four bloody months to get even this far and all for nothing. There's always ships to plunder, but this treasure would have been big. And still will be, if only we could obtain the fucking key." "The dagger?" "Aye." Mr. Gibbs shrugged and raised his mug to his lips. He finished it off and waved for a tavern wench to bring another bottle of rum. The woman returned a moment later with two bottles and set them on the table. Jack's eyes widened in appreciation and he reached for one of the bottles, not bothering to refill his empty mug, but drinking straight from the flask instead. "Thanks very much, Love." He glanced up to see the red-haired woman staring at him with an odd expression on her pretty face. His own eyes lowered to her chest and lingered there a minute before looking back up. At first he'd assumed she might have been considering him as a potential customer for the night, but on second thought he realized she was gazing at him with puzzlement. "Are you Jack Sparrow?" "_Captain_. Why the curious face, Love? If it's my business you want, then by all means-" "No, no, actually…" she wondered off, and Jack ruffled his eyebrows. "I must be going, but it was a pleasure to meet a renowned pirate such as yerself. Excuse me." Both Jack and Mr. Gibbs watched her go with confusion, but neither of them said a word as they went back to their drinks.

**(¯ˆ·.¸(¯ˆ·.¸(¯ˆ·.¸(¯ˆ·.¸(¯ˆ·.¸(¯ˆ·.¸**

Charlotte carried a bucket of water over to an empty table and took out a rag. She wrung out the water and started cleaning the filth away. The job was repulsive, but what choice did she have? She sighed and tried not to focus on it too much. A moment later she finished and picked up her things. Just as she was turning around, the back of a chair bumped into her; and in effect, the dirty water from her bucket splashed all over the man who'd been in the process of standing up.

Charlie looked up, in fear of getting slapped or worse. But when she finally saw the man, her heart seemed to leap out of her chest.

Jack stood there, his jaw dropped slightly and his eyes staring right into the woman's before him.

"Blimey!" Mr. Gibbs rose from his seat and stared in wonder for a moment. He thought better of it and left the scene. He might have been curious, but he wasn't stupid.

Charlotte dropped the bucket onto the floor, spilling the remainder of its contents; for his lips were suddenly pressing fiercely against hers. His hands went around her body, into her hair, touching and feeling the woman he thought had been dead for months now.

But then it was over.

Jack stepped away and the look in his face spoke volumes.

Charlotte inhaled and opened her mouth to speak, "I-"

"What the fuck!"

"Please, let me-"

"You lied to me! You told me you were dead! What possible explanation can you have for that?"

Charlie looked down at the puddle of water around her feet and was horrified. She couldn't tell him the truth. It was the exact reason she lied in the first place. He wouldn't want her anymore. She was ruined. She didn't know if she could ever sleep with a man again after what had happened.

"Do you have any idea what that does to a person? Can you even imagine?"

"Jack, please-"

"Oh, that's right. You're a _woman_, bloody dishonest and selfish creature. I should have never given you my hear-… I should have just fucked you like every other wench."

Charlotte felt the tears in her eyes. That was the worst possible thing for him to have said. He had no idea… She still couldn't tell him the truth, however.

"I ought to just take you back to me ship and toss yeh onto my bed. Maybe you'd still be good for _something_."

The salty drops rolled down her face. She couldn't help it now.

"You have nothing to say now? At all?"

"I am sorry."

**(¯ˆ·.¸(¯ˆ·.¸(¯ˆ·.¸(¯ˆ·.¸(¯ˆ·.¸(¯ˆ·.¸**

**A/N: Well, me hearties, what be yer thoughts on this chapter here, ay? **

**Should I write another? **

**Please let me know in a review, ah? :D **


End file.
